Recently, the handcarts are made into a size as smaller as possible so that they are portable and easy to be stored. But such handcart must have smaller carrier, which means they only can support goods with smaller size thereon. They cannot stably support larger-size goods on a smaller-area carrier.
There were a lot of inventions presented to meet demands of the handcart having a smaller size and supporting larger-size goods. One of which is Chandick et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,849), Chandick taught a luggage carrier having two extension frames pivoted on the opposite sizes of a support frame respectively. The extension frames can be extended to extend the area of the support frame when the luggage carrier needs to support a larger-size good thereon and can be folded to reduce the size thereof when the luggage carrier is collapsed.
Another one invention was an earlier invention of the present inventor. A handcart of the invention provided two extension frames slidably disposed to a support member respectively at opposite sides thereof. The extension frames can be pulled out from the support member to enlarge the area of supporting goods and can be pushed into the support member to reduce the size when the handcart is collapsed.
It is obviously to see that the handcarts needed to operate by manual to extend or collapse the extension frames so that there will be more steps to extend and collapse the conventional handcarts.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible handcart, which can extend and reduce the area of a support carrier when extend and collapse the handcart.
According to the object of the present invention, a collapsible handcart comprises a handle bar, a support carrier having a main carrier and two movable carriers and a trigger. The handle bar has an end thereof pivoted on the main carrier to be turned between an extended position, at which the handle bar is turned away from the main carrier, and a collapsed position, at which the handle bar is turned towards the main support carrier. The movable carriers is movably disposed at the lateral sizes of the main carrier to be driven to move between an extended position, at which the movable carriers are away from the main carrier, and a collapsed position, at which the movable carrier close to the main carrier. The trigger has an end thereof pivoted on the handle bar whereby turn the handle bar will drive the trigger to move. The trigger can drive the movable carriers to move such that the movable carriers will be driven to the extended position when turns the handle bar to the extended position and will be driven to the collapsed position when turns the handle bar to the collapsed position.